Sunset and Moonrise
by kurenai cakes
Summary: Something is up with her. Missing hunting trips. Being late to patrols, sometimes missing them all together. Personality shift; like huge changes. Being polite, not just to him, but everybody. No insults or rolling of eyes, nothing. Yeah, those are the typical something is up with Leah signs. And Embry is determined to figure out what it is. Will she let him in?
1. Chapter 1

**Sunset And Moonrise **

**I own nothing but my plotline and possible, future OCs; the rest is brought by courtesy of Mrs. Stephanie Meyer's amazing Twilight Series.**

**This idea just came to me one day and I put it into words on paper. I let my friend read it and she approved. So this is dedicated to you Kenny. This is my first Twilight Fanfiction and since I'm not well-versed in all of the fandom's info, some my information comes from either the books , movies, my friends, Twilight's Wiki, or I just make it up. **

**~Kurenai Cakes**

* * *

_**Summary**_

_Something is up with her. Missing hunting trips. Being late to patrols, sometimes missing them all together. Personality shift; like huge changes. Being polite, not just to him, but everybody. No insults or rolling of eyes, nothing. Yeah, those are the typical something is up with Leah signs. And Embry is determined to figure out what it is. Will she let him in?_

**Prologue**

Disgusted. Terrified. Those words did not begin to describe the emotions coursing through her veins at the moment. Her world stopped spinning; her heart thundered beneath it's shelter of her rib cage. Brown orbs were wide in horror and disbelief. Her eyes were planted on the mangled carcass of a deer, it's dead unseeing eyes wide in fear. Blood pooled around the dead animal's shredded body and it was a horrendous sight. Sure, in wolf form, she'd had to eat raw animal meat , but this was just different. In wolf form, it was like she was indestructible, unbeatable, and her stomach was made of steel. She had to see dead animals because she had to feed from them in order to keep her wolf side alive and healthy. But that all changed when she was in human form. She was weak, easily broken and had a weaker stomach. And seeing an animal like this made her eyes water and acid burn in her mouth at the rising need to vomit. She somehow held in the urge.

Taking a few minutes to calm herself, she realized some things. The most obvious is that she was naked. The lack of familiar confinement that came with wearing clothes was gone and she could feel the cool night air in places that it should not have been felt. Next was that there were trees all around her, each being illuminated by the eerie light from the huge moon in the sky. She was in the forest. Weird; she doesn't remember phasing or even walking out here. Then, she realized that something wet was on her face. Taking one of her hands, she went to wipe her face only to be met with a sticky substance. When she pulled her hand back to see what was on it, her eyes once again met the sight of a red, copper smelling substance. Blood.

Why was there blood on her hands- her face? Who's blood was it? The deer! Why did she have the deer's blood on her non-wolfed out paws- her hands? Had she done this?

Again she looked at the deer, it's open, unseeing eyes daring her into a staring contest. Only a monster could have done this to that poor creature. She wasn't a monster. She-the human side of her- couldn't have done this. She hadn't phased. She couldn't have done this.

There was a small voice inside of her that begged to differ. _"You did this. You did this." _The bad thing is that she believed that voice. She knew that she did this.

" No! …no… no… NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She whispered aloud. Her voice being drowned out by the rustling of the trees in the wind.

"_You did this." _the voice within her hissed again. Shaking her head from side to side in denial, her heart began to beat erratically. Unable to look at the dead deer any longer, her ran. She ran as fast as she could from the scene. Clumsy, uneven, ungraceful foot steps thundered on the cold ground; twigs and sharp rocks dug into the soles of her feet, healing slightly only to be ripped open again as she ran. Even though the moon was full and high in the sky, she ran blindly, not caring how much her body was cut and scraped by tree branches or that she was running toward a stream.

SPLASH! She fell into the cold water and went into a premature form of shock. Even with her higher body temperature she should have felt old because she was soaked from head to toe, but all she felt was numb. Sitting in the cold water, she brought her knees close to her chest and hugged them. She sat in the lightly rushing stream, it's icy water seemed to call out the tears that she had kept at bay since this hold thing started.

Looking down into the moonlit water, she was her reflection. The unrecognizable watery version of her self. The streaks of salt water flowing from her eyes, cutting through the blood on her face, the weird grey hue of her eyes(she assumed to be a side effect of the water and the moonlit reflecting her face back at her). Who was this girl?

It's weird to look at yourself and not recognize who or what you are.

_**Summary Continued**_

_Some secrets are vital for survival, necessary to be hidden in order to keep everyone safe. There are some things-one being specifically- that are older than the Volturi, stronger than Aro, Marcus, Caius and the Guards' strengths combined. That being holds an ancient power that is of pure destruction. For that reason, it was locked away. And Leah Clearwater is the key to unlocking the cage, the only thing standing between the being and his power and the rest of the world. For that reason, she's being targeted by many._

_Ancient lies and secrets will be uncovered and Leah's already rocky life, that she was finally starting to adjust to, will be thrown back into turmoil. Will she be able push through the obstacles that come her way or will she buckle under the pressure. Under either circumstance, Embry Call wants to be there for her. Every step of the way. No matter what. Will he be up for the ride?_

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Should I Continue or should I just stop? I'm trying something I've never done before with this story, and I hope it'll work out.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**~Kurenai Cakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Belated New Year!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or started to follow the story. Okay, um sorry for taking so lone to update. I just have so many ideas that I have been trying to tie together for this story. I hope that this is okay. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plotline and possible, future OCs; the rest is brought by courtesy of Mrs. Stephanie Meyer's amazing Twilight Series.**

******~ Kurenai Cakes**

******p.s This picks up right where the prologue left off.**

* * *

**Sunset- the apparent descent of the sun below the horizon; also : the accompanying atmospheric effects.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Instinct and Encounter **

**With Embry**

It was windy spring night. The night sky was a deep blue violet, almost black, with tiny stars scattered around in different clusters and patterns. In the middle of all that was the moon, full and brightly lighting in the sky, alleviating some of the darkness. An oversized pale gray spotted with black wolf raced through the forest. Paws leaving imprints of themselves in the soft dirt with every step the wolf took. It's mind roaring obscenities, only to come out as small growls from the it's mouth.

Embry was pissed; that banshee didn't show up for patrol tonight, leaving him to monitor the forest alone. Sure members from Sam's pack were patrolling too, but he couldn't communicate with them since he'd left their pack and it was good to have someone you could talk to when you patrol, you know. Even if she wasn't the best company-she was at least someone he could talk with. Damn Jake and his constant need to make Quil and Embry hang with Leah! To see the 'nice' version of her that he'd miraculously discovered during the whole Bella was pregnant with Renesmee business. He switched up the patrol schedules so that Leah could patrol with Quil and Embry at different intervals so they could 'get to know each other better.' After all she was the pack's beta, their second in command, and if the need ever came, they would need to follow her orders. A mutual respect needed to be formed.

It was Leah and Embry's 'bonding time' and she didn't fucking come to the woods. Embry had to run the perimeter two times as fast as usual and do more work over the course of the 5 hour job. To top it all off, he had no one to banter with. It was just tiring, quiet and boring as hell. Now he was determined to go to Leah's house to give her a piece of his mind for leaving him alone.

At least he was supposed to be on his way to her house. Instead, instinct took over and he veered away from the reservation houses further into woods. He ended up in a part of the forest that he wasn't too familiar with. His initial anger at Leah, faded to an afterthought as he took in his surroundings.

"_Wait, why the hell did I come out here?" _He growled internally. _" Good going, stupid. You can't even navigate the forest you've known all of your life. Idiot." _

The internal berating of his change in direction didn't last long. The sound of a lightly rushing water caught his attention. In addition, a slight change in wind direction alerted him to the familiar smell of the person he wanted to talk to. It was Leah, her earthy mid-summer's day scent strong in the air and hard to miss or ignore. But what was she doing out here? Had she been out here all night enjoying the spring night while he was patrolling alone?

Following her scent, Embry came face to face with an ethereal being resting in the water, a halo of moonlight bathing the naked body. The only thought that came to his mind was 'she's beautiful.' From the crown of her head to the tips of her toes, and all the luscious body in between, slightly hidden from her crouched- self hugging position.

"_Hey, Embry. If you're gonna peep at Leah, be human. I don't wanna see it and Seth is patrolling tonight." _Quil's voice -Embry hadn't even noticed that his best friend had phased- reprimanded through the shape shifter's telepathic link, bringing him back to the reality of beauty in front of him. If Seth saw Embry staring at his older sister's naked body, the younger Clearwater would kill him. Maybe phasing back wouldn't be a bad idea.

The spotted wolf 's body morphed into a standing being, bones cracking as it's body rose from four feet to two. The familiar burn of muscles stretching and reformingaround bones, creating the wolf's human form. When the wolf was done, the naked body of Embry Call stood where it once did. Unwrapping the cord that held his clothes, Embry pulled on his pair of cutoffs, forgoing the task of pulling on his shirt. Instead he turned his attention back to Leah who was still sitting in the stream peacefully, or so it seemed.

Something was wrong. He could see and hear it clear as day. The way her shaking body was hunched over as she hugged herself; the sound and salty smell of tears that drifted through the air to his ears and nose.

Embry was entranced. He took a seat on the cold forest floor, making sure to conceal himself behind the trees and shrubbery. From his hiding place, he watched her.

'_You should leave. This is private,' _his mind chastised. _'She'll kill you if she finds you here.'_ But he didn't want to leave.

'_**She needs us.' **__the_ voice of his conscience, his wolf, begged. Apparently, his wolf didn't want to leave either.

**:...: **

**2 Hours Later**

He'd been sitting here for hours watching her. He couldn't leave her. It was weird really; just a few hours ago he'd only want to find her, so he could yell, scream, and curse at her for not coming to patrol. Now he was here looking at her, sharing in whatever pain that she was wallowing in. He wouldn't leave her to face that alone. He couldn't. Of course there was the fact that his wolf didn't want to leave either. It seemed as if both he and his wolf were emotionally invested in whatever this was.

When she got up from the water, Embry was finally graced with the sight of her voluptuous body. The short wavy hair, with curls that only came along when she gets wet, the curves that went on for days, the pert breasts, the taunt skin that flaunted her lithe muscle. God, she was beautiful.

She looked at the trees that he was concealed in and he caught a glimpse of sexy, smoky grey eyes. The grey eyes... no wait grey? Leah didn't have grey eyes. They were supposed to be brown.

That inconsistency between reality and what he was seeing now intrigued him. And he unconsciously found himself walking, gravitating, toward her. He wasn't really thinking; just acting on a instinct.

**With Leah **

The word luck was banished from Leah's personal dictionary long ago. She doesn't have any, and bad shit always seemed to happen to her. It was like fate was kicking her while she was down just for the hell of it. Apparently this was one of those times. After about two hours of sitting in the stream, she coaxed herself ,with a internal, tearful 'No one can find you this way' pep talk, to wash the dirt and blood from her face and body in the frigid water. When she was done, she pulled her self together and prepared to run through the trees as fast as she could to escape someone finding her in her nude state. When she turned toward the woods, she was met with the unexpected sight of a shirtless Embry Call, clad in only a pair of cutoffs that hung low on his ships. Instantly, an arm went across her chest, the other in front of her stomach with her hand covering the triangle of her treasure chest, effectively shielding her essentials from his eyes.

"Wh-what a-are you doing here, Call?" She stammered, heat rushing to her cheeks at the prospect of the compromising position that she was in just a few minutes earlier. The one that she was in now. She had assumed that no one was out here. Guess that she was wrong. (told you her luck was fucked up)

No answer was given right away. Embry just held out his hand. In it, was a black shirt. Leah, quickly snatched it and made a nodding motion with her head, signaling for him to turn around. When he did, she quickly slipped on the oversized shirt-it fell just above her knees. After putting on the shirt, Leah looked up to see chocolaty brown eyes staring down at her worriedly. Funny, he looked like he cared. There were only a few people that looked at her like that and genuinely cared. She could count them on one hand. And Embry wasn't one of those people.

Why was he looking at her like that? It made her uncomfortable. The silence accompanying that look didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable, so she decided to break it.

"What do you want?" she spat out the defensive tone, coming out more clipped and rude than she meant it to.

Embry flinched , but answered anyway. "You didn't come to patrol, so I came looking for you." Taking in his answer, Leah nodded only to have her eyes buck in realization. The first was that SHE MISSED PATROL! Jacob was gonna kill her! The other was that he watched her mini- breakdown or at least some of it.

"How much of that did you see?"

"Enough...Is everything okay? You can talk to me if you need to." Leah took a pause as she contemplated an answer. How could she answer the question when she didn't know the answer herself.

Everything wasn't okay-when was it ever with her-, but she didn't want him to know. It wasn't any of his business. And she told him something along that line.

"It's none of your concern, Call" She hissed back without provocation.

He said nothing else. With the silence, Leah finally turned toward the woods. She went between the trees walking toward the reservation house. Embry's foot steps weren't exactly subtle, letting her know that he wasn't far behind her. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. He was trying to read her. Why? Leah didn't know, but she hated him staring at her like that. When they made it to the reservation houses, a fork in direction would force him to go right and her left. They stood at that fork for about five minutes until Leah said "Thanks for the shirt, Embry."

She didn't him a chance to answer before walking to her house. The house door was unlocked-no one would've bothered to steal any valuables from the house. Hey, being the bitch of La Push has it's perks. Seth was on patrol by now and her mother was probably at Charlie's. It was her second home. Rolling her eyes at her mother's dishonorace of her father's memory, Leah walked into her bedroom and got right in bed. A look at the alarm clock told her it was just after 4, she wouldn't get more sleep tonight especially when she had to wake up at 7, which would give her enough time to get ready and begin the drive into Forks where the dinner she worked at.

******:...: **

**3 Hours Later **

The incessant beeping of the alarm clock broke Leah's concentration. Sleep evaded her body throughout the night, leaving her to stare at the ceiling. Before long, Leah got up, found an old sketch book and ended up sitting in the bed sketching absentmindedly. All in all she had 2 sketches so far. One was the face of the dead, wide eyed deer. The dark shading around it represented the bloodied ground around it, it's life force being tainted by the earth that it ate from everyday. The second was of Embry. It was just a headshot. He was staring straight ahead. His eyes were shining with the emotion from before.

She stared at the sketches for a moment. The eyes of the deer and Embry had the same look within them. That caring look. Maybe that's why she killed the deer? It reminded her of the people who had that look in their eye. It cared too much. It was an illogical conclusion, but she could live with it. She had no choice. It was either feel like you had to kill it or feel like a deer killer. She was on a wolf-ly basis, but never a humanly one. She couldn't handle being a human one. Her mind began to spiral as flashes of blood, big brown dead-deer eyes, and it's mangled body came into her vision.

But before the process of horrifying flashbacks of the deer could really start, Embry's voice flittered through her mind asking the question from earlier. _" 'Is everything okay?'" _She would've loved to be able to say yes.

_**Genuine beginnings begin within us, even when they are brought to our attention by external opportunities.-William Throsby Bridges**_

* * *

**It's a slow start, but I was planning on this story being kinda long anyway. So tell me what you think.**

**~ Kurenai Cakes**


End file.
